Old Friends (Gray x OC)
by crybbykayla
Summary: Gray has an old friend he loved and never thought he would see again. He suppressed his feelings for her and tried hard to move on. What happens when she shows up and his feelings come back? (Used to be Natsu x OC x Gray but I changed it (: I'll be doing a story like that soon though.)
1. chapter 1

_Here's a better book and I hope you guys like it (:_

 _Chapter 1_

 _3rd_

Harley watched as her home and family got crushed by buildings and by the monster in front of her. Tears streaming down her face and wanting nothing more then to be held by her mother. She sniffled and turned around, running farther away as her mother instructed her to. There was a cave near by that would keep the little girl shelter until the coast was clear. She ran, tears blurring her vision a little, holding onto the locket her mother gave her for her birthday. It was her mother's old locket that had a picture of her and her mother's best friend. Her mother gave it to her with a picture of her best friend, Gray Fullbuster. 

She made it and fell to the ground, her little legs tired from running anymore. "Hello?" The little girl gasped and looked up to see a white Dragon in front of her eyes, freezing in her spot. "May I help you?" It spoke, making Harley realize she should maybe respond. "M-My village. I-It was destroyed by a big monster. My m-mom is dead. She told me to keep running u-until I found the c-cave." The girl hiccuped, her sobs making her small frame shake violently. The dragon frowned and brought the little girl closer to her, trying to warm her up. "Stay here, I'll be back child." The beast left, leaving a sleepy Harley alone and scared. The girl gave up trying to fight off sleep and curled into herself in the back of the cave. 

When she woke she found not only the dragon from earlier but a red one who brought a small boy with pink hair. It was dark still, but there was a fire in the cave, making Harley happy to have some heat. She got up and walked over, sighing softly as she sat down and got warmed up. "Hey! I'm Natsu! Who are you?" Harley looked up and saw the boy with pink hair. She smiled softly and stood up. "I'm Harley James. What are you doing here?" Natsu smiled big and pointed towards Igneel. "My dad brought me, Miss Eira said she needed help." Harley nodded and looked above Natsu to see the two dragons. "Harley, would you like to stay with me and learn about dragon slayer magic?" Eira asked the Small girl, Harley smiling softly.

Her dad told about it before and she found it interesting. She heard that people stopped using it once dragons were found to be no longer. Harley nodded and ran up to the tall beast, hugging its leg softly. "Yes. Thank you." Eira smiled and Igneel pushed Natsu with his nose lightly to get his attention. "We have to go now, sleep is important Natsu." Natsu pouted and and Eira shook her head. "You can come back soon and play with Harley ok? Igneel is right. You're still young and you need sleep." Nasty smiled and climbed on Igneel's back, waving goodbye to Harley. "Ok. Bye Harley!" Nasty shouted, Harley waving back. "Bye Natsu!" Igneel and Eira said bye, Harley watching as Igneel flew away with Natsu. "You two little one. Lets sleep now." Eira laid down and Harley cuddled next to her, happy to not be alone.

 _{later}_

A couple years had passed and Harley was happy and glad to be learning Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. She got to see Natsu still and was glad to call Eira her mother. Today was supposed to be no different then others. Wake up, eat, train, nap, eat, play (sometimes with Natsu), eat, and then sleep. It was a daily routine. But today was different. Usually when Harley woke up she would see Eira, but today she didn't. The little girl frowned and looked around the cave but still no sign of Eira. She thought maybe Eira left to do something and she should stay there until she came back. So she did. But the longer waited, the more she got worried, hoping she would come home soon.

It was now dark and she still hadn't returned. Harley stood up and packed a small backpack, decideding the search for her. The little kept walking and walking until she found a small village. She went up to a strangers house and knocked, seeing an older lady open the door. "Hi! Can I help you?" The lay greeted and Harley frowned. "My mother left and she hasn't come back. I'm all alone." The women's heart broke and she pulled the little girl outside. "You can stay here until she comes back ok?" Harley nodded and the women helped her, fixing her up a bed, something to eat, and tucking her into bed. 

Eira never came back after that night so Harley stayed, were she grew up with Tiffany, that was the lady's name, and her little pink talking cat, Josie. 

_{later}_

"Be carful ok?" Tiffany said, helping Harley pack. "I will." Tiffany smiled softly and Harley hugged her, happy Tiffany helped her out. "I'll miss you." Harley said, Tiffany sniffling softly. "I'll miss you too. Now go join that guild!" Tiffany yelled, making Harley smile softly. She grabbed her bag and waved bye. "C'mon Josie! We don't wanna be late for the train!" The two ran off together, ready to go join FairyTail.

 _ **Heey**_

 _ **I hope you like it so far**_

 _ **Also leave a comment and stuff if you want (:**_

 _ **Love y'all**_

 _ **Goodbye (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _3rd_

Harley had arrived to Magnolia and smiled softly. She breathed deeply, smelling all the different types of food and things in the air. "Harleyyy! I'm hungry." The small cat landed on her head and sighed heavily, Harley chuckling at her childish behavior. "Ok we'll stop for something." Harley looked around and saw a small cafe, decideding to grab a quick muffin for the small cat there. She walked inside and sat at a small table, a waitress soon coming up to the two. "Hi! How may I help you?" Harley smiled at the politeness. "We'll both have a water and we'll both have blueberry muffins." The waitress nodded and wrote down the order, grabbing the menus from the both. "That'll be right out." Josie and Harley thanked her, Harley over joyed to be here. "Are you excited?" Josie asked, Harley nodding softly. "Yes! I really hope we can join FairyTail. I heard it's amazing." 

"Did you say FairyTail?" Harley and Josie let out small yelps as they both looked at a blonde girl sitting behind Harley. "Oh u-uh yea. We plan on going to today to try and join." The girl smiled big and stuck at her hand. "I'm Lucy, and this is Erza." She pointed behind her to a girl with Scarlett hair, eating strawberry cake. "We're members of FairyTail! We can help you find it if you like." Harley smiled and nodded. "We would love that! This Josie and I'm Harley." The two girls shook hands and continued talking until the four were done. 

"Should we go?" Harley asked, after paying for their meals. "Yea!" The four stood up together and walked to the guild, getting to know one another. "So Lucy, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy smiled and grabbed her keys, showing the two. "Celestial Spirt Magic. Ezra uses Requip Magic. What about you?" Harley admired the keys and looked back at Lucy. "Dragon Slayer Magic. I chose FairyTail because I heard its one of the best guilds and they have most dragon slayers in their guild." Lucy smiled and looked up seeing they were at the guild. "Well this is it!" Harley smiled and ran to the door, overly excited to join. "Wait be careful!" Ezra and Lucy both shouted, grabbing the girl's arm. 

"Why?" The girl questioned, confusion written on her face. "The guild has a tendency to be in the middle of fights all the time." Ezra said, opening the door to make sure it's safe. "She looked around and saw everything was surprisingly calm. She opened the door more and lead the other three inside and over to Gramps. "Master, this is Harley and Josie. They're interested in joining FairyTail." Gramps smiled and looked at the two. "May I ask what kind of magic you use?" Harley nodded and laid her hand flat, her palm facing up. She fasted a tiny cloud over her hand, snow falling softly. "Ice Dragon Slayer Magic." She said, "this is my exceed, Josie." She pointed to the small cat, Josie waving her paw at the small man. He smiled and nodded, motioning Mira over.

"Mira, please grab the stamp. These two young lady's will be joining FairyTail." Mira smiled and nodded, grabbing the stamp from under the bar. "Where would you like it?" Harley pointed to her right shoulder. Mira placed the stamp and pulled it back, a pastel blue FakryTail mark appearing. "Now how about you?" Mira moved next to Josie and she pointed to her back. "Right here!" Mira giggled softly and did the same, a light green mark appearing against her light pink fur. Josie and Harley high fived and did a small celebration dance. 

Harley breathed in deeply, taking in the air and the smell but stopped once she smelt something familiar. It was the smell of pine trees, soft snow, and coldness. She grabbed the locket hanging around her neck and looked around, a concern looked on her face. "Is it him?" Ezra and Lucy gave her a strange look, getting her attention. "Are you ok?" Lucy asked, Harley shrugging softly. "I don't know. I smell something familiar b-but I'm not sure if it's him." Lucy and Ezra looked at each other, not sure what was going on. "Who?" Erza asked, looking around with her. "My friend. I never saw him again after a monster came and destroyed our village. I thought he was dead." 

That's when she saw him. She could never mistake his dark blue hair, or his dark eyes, or his face structure. Then she saw the two necklaces around his neck. His cross necklace and the matching locket to hers. She knew it was him. Then their eyes met. Gray's eyes went side with shock and tears welded up. "Hey! Are you listening?! I'm trying to tell you about this job!" Gray ignored Natsu and shot up and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug instantly. She hugged back, smiling softly and holding back tears. "Y-You're alive." He said softly, his voice shaking from the tears he was letting out. "You are too." She said, holding him tightly.

"I m-missed you." He said, letting out a sob. "Me too Gray. Me too." The whole guild watch the scene unfold before them. Ezra smiled, putting two and two together. Many times she found Gray by the small river near Fairy Hills. She went whenever she missed Jellal and need something calming. Gray would be there crying over the girl, wishing she was still around. They would talk together about the love they had for their old friends. Ezra was happy for ice mage, he had his love back. 

The two pulled away and Gray was still crying. He didn't care if the guild was there or if he was putting his feelings on display. He had his friend back and that's all that matter. He loved her more then a friend but Gray would never tell her, he was too scared. "Are you crying?!" Natsu said, starting to laugh slightly. "Shut it flame-Brian!" Gray turned towards Natsu and Natsu scowled. "What did you just say ice-freak?!" Harley looked over Gray's shoulder and saw Natsu. She smiled softly and waved. "Hey Natsu!" Natsu looked at the girl and smiled bright. "Harley!" He ran over and hugged her, Harley hugging back and laughing softly. "I've missed you! I've looked everywhere for you!" 

Natsu stared at the girl as a tear slid down his cheek, Gray chuckling softly. "Look who's crying now?" Natsu glared at Gray and got in the others face. "You wanna fight ice princess?!" Gray scowled back and pushed him. "What if I do pyro?!" The two glared at each other once more before breaking out into a fight. Gray shot is ice powers at Natsu and Natsu fired back his fire powers, both putting in a lot of effort. Harley rolled her eyes at Gary and Natsu, feeling nostalgic. "Gray would always get into trouble when he was little. I'm not surprised it still happens." Harley admitted, Ezra and Lucy smiling. "Really? I thought he would be really calm and collected as a kid." Lucy said, Harley shaking her head. 

"Whenever someone was mean to me, his family, or his friends ; he would start a fight whoever said it. He got detention a lot." Harley stepped between the two, both holding their fire. "Harley I don't wanna hurt you. Get out of the way." Gray said, Harley shaking her head and grabbing his hand. "Nope, you're gonna go apartment shopping with me. I already started renting one before hand and I need groceries and stuff. So come one. Josie! Lets go!" Harley looked at Josie and saw the cute little pout on her face. "But I wanna stay with Carla, Happy, and Lily! Please!" Harley smiled and nodded, looking at Lucy. "Could you watch her for me?" Lucy nodded and Harley smiled, waving goodbye and dragging Gray along with her. "What about me?!" Natsu shouted, running after the two. "You and I can train later! Promise!" She shouted and Natsu smiled big, waving bye to Harley. 

Gray smiled at her and felt at ease, happy to have his best friend back.

 _Heey_

 _I hope you guys like this story so far (:_

 _Also leave comments and stuff so ik how you feel about it_

 _Bye! (:_


End file.
